Strawberries, Hearts, Triangles
by TwinzLover
Summary: Birthday fic for Day of Diana. The title sort of explains I think, those are all similar shapes that have to do with this story. Paring: GiW/HrG/HP. SMUT and romance, with a tad of drama! Read please!
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I just hope you like it =D I'm really excited to be making a story for someone else, because something I've always liked to read in books is the dedication so here is yours: To Day of Diana, whose ideas inspired this story, may your ideas always bloom. How was it?**

* * *

><p>It was a hot summers day at the Burrow, and the late July weather had everyone lounging about some place or another. Even the usually eccentric Twins had claimed it too hot to play Quidditch, and had instead decided to lay out under the large Oak in the back yard, one napping, the other reading a book on new found uses of newts eye in color changing potions.<p>

Harry and Ron had both decided that the best way to escape the heat was to go very far out of their way to Godric's Hollow, where Harry had recently installed a massive swimming pool at Potter Manor. He and Remus had spent all year rebuilding it, and bringing it back to it's once great state.

It was the two young women in the house that came up with the best idea of course. The two Gryffindor girls sat on a thin blanket, basking in the warmth of summer, their skimpy bakinis providing instant access to their skin. The beauties sat on the doc by the lake near the Weasley house, dipping only their toes in the vast blue water. They had been in the sun all day, soaking in the rays, and eating strawberries with home made whipped cream, both kept chilled by a well placed cooling charm by Hermione.

"You really are the brightest witch of the age Hermione, this was a great idea!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh please, anyone would think of it in this weather!" Hermione waved her off.

"Then pray tell, where are all the boys of the house?" Ginny asked with an eyebrow raised, and a Weasley Twin smirk on her pretty face.

"Just because I'm not the brightest, doesn't mean they aren't the dumbest." Hermione deadpanned. Ginny let out a laugh that tinkled across the lake, causing a few birds to rustle the trees, two actually flying across the lake.

"Wouldn't it be nice to go for a fly right now? Feel the wind in your hair, the breeze on your skin," "The ground beneath your body when you smash..." Hermione chimed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I just can not understand your hate of flying." Ginny shook her head in mock pity.

"Of course you can't, your Weasley through and through!" Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I'm much more Prewett if I say so myself!" Ginny humphed, but beamed with pride all the same. Hermione beamed back. "Of course you are, a Weasely would never do something as feminine as eat strawberries and get tan." Hermione winked. Ginny moaned as she bit into a strawberry that had a big helping of whipped cream on top. "Only an idiot would say no to this!" She sighed blissfully, laying back and soaking in more sun. Hermione couldn't help but admire the girl. She was in such good shape. Quidditch had never done anything bad to anyone, that was for sure. She looked down at her own body and shrugged. She didn't think she looked too bad. She definitely wasn't as toned as Ginny, but surly she was as thin, right?

"My point exactly." Hermione responded with a teasing smile.

"Oh come on, we all know you love those idiots!" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah well, I never had brothers or sisters, so it's nice having so many now. Even if they are idiots." She added. Ginny laughed lightly. It sounded so nice too Hermione.

"Yeah well, you're lucky you only have them now! They were a pain in the arse when they were younger." Ginny said, although it came out more fond than anything.

"It must have been tough being the youngest in a gaggle of boys. And you're the only girl no less!" Ginny laughed at that. It was the general, and obvious assumption she heard.

"Nah, it's all about adaption. I think it was worse on Ron, because he was more of a Bill and Percy mix, but Bill was already grown by then, and Percy was, well, Percy. It was loads easier on me, because I'm way more like the twins, so they took me under their wing, so to speak." She laughed suddenly. "Merlin, when I remember all the pranks we pulled on Ron back then! Ha! It's a damn good thing he found you and Harry, that's all I'm gonna say." She said with an evil grin. "Without your smarts and Harry's loyalty, I don't know what the twins would have done with him." They both laughed at that.

"This is so nice." Ginny said out of no where. "I never get this kind of girl time. With Fluer, and even the other girls in Gryffindor, it's always too girly, you know? And with Luna, I don't know, it's just different I guess."

"I know what you mean. I've never been one for girly stuff, always one of the guys, you know? And all the girls in my year pretty much assessed as much on the first night in First year! I mean it's great having my boys around all the time, but I don't know, I get tired of them always being boys, you know?" Hermione said.

"Oh, I know." Ginny nodded. Hermione reached out and grabbed a strawberry, slowly taking a bite.

"Mmm." She moaned. "Your mum sure can grow a berry!" She complimented.

"She says it's all in the fertilizer." Ginny grinned.

"Well, your mother would definitely know about fertilizing." Hermione joked.

"What, you mean because of the seven kids thing? Nah, I heard from Charlie one time that the only reason there are more than two, is because non of them were girls yet." Ginny beamed.

"You must have been one spoiled princess. Seven boys to protect you, and a doting mother and father. I bet they made you dress up as Gryffindor's princess every year for Halloween didn't they?" Hermione teased, lightly, but those words suddenly made Ginny go very, very red. "Oh my Godric! They really did?" She asked in disbelief.

"Only till I was like seven." Ginny grumbled, turning scarlet. Hermione continued her giggles, despite Ginny's grumbling protests to the matter not being even remotely funny. Eventually, Hermione's outrageous laughter died into giggles, before subsiding to comfortable, if not a bit tense, silence. Ginny continued to pout slightly, even as she closed her eyes to once more bask in the warmth of the sun.

"Oh come on Gin." Hermione giggled slightly. "Have a berry and forget about it."

"Not until I get one of your embarrassing stories." Ginny replied, feigning put out. Oh how very similar she was to the Twins.

"All right, all right, fairs fair." Hermione conceded easily. "When I was in first grade I had to go to the bathroom really really badly, but all the toilets were full. I didn't know how to use magic then, hell, I didn't even know I could use magic! Any way, I was seconds away from piddling myself, when my unfocused magic reacted by creating a toilet, and in my excitement didn't think about it." Hermione giggled at the memory. "I ended up going right in the middle of the lavatory!" She laughed, Ginny joining soon after.

"Alright." Ginny conceded, picking up a berry and putting a hefty dollop of whipped cream on top. "I never could resist a good berry." She giggled before popping it into her mouth with a smile. She bit into the berry and let out a satisfied moan.

Hermione couldn't help but blush at the noise her friend had omitted. She knew her sexuality of course. She always had been curious, and as she grew up she learned that she was what people called bi-sexual. At first she had been a bit nervous about coming to terms with it, but she had already learned that she would face diversity as a muggle-born and a girl, and nothing had brought her down yet, and a little thing like sexuality wasn't going to change that. However, she also knew that her friend was definitely straight, and for her very best friend at that!

Still, it didn't stop her from thinking about it. It wasn't like she'd ever act on it, but sometimes when it was just her in the prefect's bathroom, she imagined herself with both Ginny and Harry. In her imagination it was always Ginny who brought Harry to her, dragging him into the prefect's bathroom, laughing and kissing the whole way. They would stumble upon her already naked form as she soaked in the bubbles. She would blush and try to turn away, but Ginny always came up behind her to smooth away her doubt, usually with her lightly freckled body.

Hermione sighed blissfully at the thoughts running a muck in her head. It was nice to have as vivid an imagination as hers. She smiled a bit dazedly as she reached for a berry. She was about to pop it into her mouth, when she heard Ginny giggle from beside her. She turned her head in confusion towards her fine and freckled friend.

"You forgot cream." Ginny supplied with another giggle. Hermione blushed momentarily, until her logic kicked in and she realized Ginny was talking about the whipped desert.

"Oh." Was all she could manage, though she did add a bit of the sweet stuff to her berry. Ginny continued to giggle, much to Hermione's confusion. "What's so funny about forgetting the cream?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"Oh it's nothing to do with the cream you forgot." Ginny replied slyly, before bursting into giggles again. Hermione's eyebrows remained pulled in confusion, until Ginny smiled a bit, before pointing down. Hermione's eyes grew wider and wider as she looked down at herself slowly. She could feel the red returning to her cheeks ten fold. When she finally landed on her most private area, she saw what her harmless fantasies had done to her small amount of coverage. She had definitely soaked through at least the bottom, and some of the stain was spreading.

"I-I, uh, um, i-it's, er." Hermione tried to talk, tried to form any kind of excuse, or any coherent sentence at all, but nothing but fumbling noises came out of her gaping mouth. Ginny just kept giggling. Hermione did her best to cover her shame; crossing her legs in a worthless effort, folding her body up, wrapping her arms around her knees. After a lot of fruitless squirming, Hermione finally pulled herself up, grabbed her towel, and tried to make a dash for the house. Oh what a silly thing to do.

"Ah, ah, ah, Hermione." Ginny's voice was coy as she grabbed the older girl mid thigh, causing Hermione to stop, blush, and grow even wetter. Hermione let out a pathetic whimper, and tried, unsuccessfully once again, to cross her legs and hide the moisture pooled there. "Oh Mione, what's wrong? Don't you like my hand here?" Ginny emphasized by rubbing her small hand up and then back down again. "Doesn't it make you wet?"

Hermione tried, she really did, but she couldn't prevent the whimper that emitted from her throat.

"Oh come on, now you're just trying to provoke me." Ginny teased with a roguish wink. Hermione's eyes grew wide at the seductively mischievous grin on her friend's face. "Now," Ginny continued, not giving Hermione a chance at rebuttal; not that she could in the first place. "Why don't you just lay back down, and let me see the mess you've made." Hermione couldn't help but feel as if she were on the receiving end of one of twin's pranks, or more accurately one of their well aimed bludgers. Hermione attempted one last time to cross her knees and hide herself, but this only caused Ginny to trip her behind the knees, causing Hermione to fall into her lap. Her barely covered lap.

"Oh." Ginny said smugly. "It's so warm and wet." She purred in Hermione's ear. "I wonder if you taste as sweet as you smell." Hermione's eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"I-is this real?" She suddenly wondered aloud, causing Ginny to laugh behind her, before a tantalizing grin split her face.

"Does this feel real?" Ginny asked just before she suckled Hermione's earlobe in her mouth. Hermione gasped in both surprise and pleasure, and suddenly she felt herself relax. Her eyelids closed slowly, as she let out a moan. Ginny smiled against her new spot on Hermione's neck, and couldn't resist a nip to the pulse point there. Hermione began to squirm in her seat. Her seat on Ginny's lap. "Lay down." Ginny suddenly growled in her ear. Hermione nodded her head submissively, panting with need the whole time.

Hermione stood from Ginny's lap begrudgingly, but willingly, before laying herself out like a banquette right there on the blanket they had been tanning on. As she lay there without Ginny's touch, she couldn't help but feel exposed and vulnerable all over again. In her inner turmoil, she subconsciously brought her thighs tightly together, much to Ginny's chagrin.

"Hermione." She groaned desperately, making Hermione's head snap to attention. "You've got to stop trying to hide from me. It's driving me mad." Ginny spoke low in her throat as she slowly approached the blushing book worm. "You're not the only one who feels something." Ginny whispered huskily as she forcefully pulled Hermione's hand to her own lightly soaked pussy.

"You're wet too!" Hermione announced the obvious, making Ginny laugh.

"Of course I am, I'm nearly always like this when you're around." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Had Ginny really just said that. Hermione couldn't stop the tears welling in her eyes, but she managed to swallow the sob. Still, Ginny didn't miss the look on her fellow Gryffindor's face. "Hermione, love, what's wrong?" She asked, genuine concern in her voice. She slowly kissed down Hermione's neck trying to ease her new partner.

"Y-you ca-can't just... say things like- like _that_!" Her voice started weak, but slowly humility and exasperation stated to build. "It's been years! And what about Harry, he's my best friend!" Hermione shrieked. Ginny's head snapped up from it's place by Hermione's hip. "Oh haven't thought of that?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Crap I forgot about Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, desperately grasping for her wand. Hermione attempted to sit up, but Ginny caught her by surprise by pushing her back into place with a firm hand. Her other hand grasped her wand. "Aha!" She said triumphantly as she began to cast a spell. "Expecto Patronum!" She cried. Her doe erupted from the tip of her wand and swiftly ran around the pair of scantily clothed girls, as if searching for danger. Finding non, the doe turned to Ginny expectantly.

"Worms taste like apples." She said in a very serious tone. The doe nodded in understanding before dashing off.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Hermione asked with frustrated confusion.

"Just lay back and be patient." Ginny said wryly, before lowering her head back to Hermione's hip. And then she went lower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Godric's Hollow<strong>_

Both Harry and Ron were quite startled by the arrival of Ginny's patornus in the middle of the afternoon. However, it wasn't until the message was spoken, that one of them was shocked enough to fall in the pool.

"Oi! Harry, what's the big deal mate?"

"No time to explain. Gotta hurry." Harry panted as he rushed around the pool area. "Where's my wand?" He panicked.

"Wha-?"

"My wand Ron, where's my bloody wand!" Harry interrupted. Ron suddenly realizing that this was extremely important, quickly pulled his surprised self together. He grabbed Harry's wand and extended it to his frazzled friend.

"Right here mate, but I would still like an explanation!" The end of Ron's sentence was yelled to no one, as Harry had already disapparated.

* * *

><p>What Harry found when he arrived at his destination instantly made his cock grow hard. His eyes grew wide at the lovely and most endearing sight before him.<p>

Hermione lay sprawled on a thin blanket, her body writhing. Whimpers and groans came out of her mouth like a symphony of sexual bliss. One of the cups of her red bakini top had been moved aside, and two fingers were teasing and tugging her light brown nipple. A head of red hair blocked his view some what of her lower half, but it was clear she was not wearing bottoms, as her ass would come into view every so often as she rose to meet an eager mouth, or squirmed away from his direction.

He knew that red head of course. He had seen her in a similar position plenty of times, though all those time it was his throbbing erection she had been licking. In a way this was better.

"Does she really taste like apples." His voice nearly caught in his throat.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in shocked horror, moving as quickly away from Ginny as she could. "I-I don't know what came over me. I-I'm so sorry, it- I don't know!" Hermione was suddenly at a loss for words. She settled for action, and desperately tried to cover herself, tears slowly but surly rising up once more behind her eyes.

"I didn't mean to." She whispered brokenly. She looked up at Harry cautiously, it was a brave act on her end, she desperately needed to face the terror head on. She knew wholeheartedly that she deserved the hurt look on his face. If Ron were in her place she knew that he and Harry would no longer be friends (though obviously that wouldn't happen considering Harry's girlfriend was Ron's sister...), and she selfishly feared the same fate.

If only she knew legilimency, she would know that Harry's hurt expression came from her trying to pull away and hide from him. Hermione had never looked at him with such fear. He knew it! He knew Ginny was wrong, he knew it could never be the three of them, he knew Hermione could never feel that way for him. Still he had agreed. Still he had wanted for her, still he had asked, begged, moaned. And here was his proof. He laughed bitterly at himself._ I guess I've always been a masochist._ He taunted in his mind. It was only a soft hand on his shoulder that snapped him out of these dark thoughts, it always was.

Though he had hoped, maybe even prayed, that it was Hermione's hand, he was definitely grateful for Ginny's soothing touch. "She doesn't want it." He whispered sadly as he leaned against her dejectedly. It was a reconfirmation of what he already knew, but it hurt.

"She doesn't know." Ginny whispered lovingly.

"Yes she does, I'm just a brother to her." He sighed.

"She doesn't know there's another way to have you." Ginny purred. Harry's head snapped up instantly, and his wide green eyes snapped to Hermione's quivering form. Seeing her before, barely clothed and writhing, was so much different than seeing her quiver in her still nearly naked state; however, for some inexplicable - to him at least- reason, his cock still twitched at how her body looked.

Ginny grinned slyly, and cupped Harry's growing erection, making him groan. "Look Hermione, when he's turned on, it's just as obvious as you." She purred. She was definitely in her element, she loved the control, the feeling of bringing out the wild side of her goody-goody Gryffindors, they were all lions after all.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, and her cheeks quickly colored, and her head snapped briefly, but swiftly to Harry's crotch, before snapping back to meet his eyes. Harry blushed scarlet at the surprise on Hermione's face, and he couldn't hold her gaze for long in his embarrassment. He wanted desperately to apparate away._ What's the point of being able to vanish if you can't use it at times like this?_

"Like what you see?" The thought didn't come out of his own mouth, but he had to admit he had been thinking it.

It was Hermione's turn to blush and look away. "I-I don't think I should stay..." She trailed off. That answered his question.

"You didn't answer my question." Ginny pointed out with a smirk. Harry's eyes widened, and he thanked his lucky stars that Ron hadn't killed him when he'd found out they were together, because he definitely needed Ginny in his life.

"Um, I-I d-don't-"

"Cut the crap Hermione." Ginny suddenly snapped. She was so like the Twins in that moment, so brave and straight forward, and serious (when necessary) that Hermione couldn't help but feel more turned on. She lowered her head in shame, and nearly broke out into sobs. She felt so humiliated.

"Damn it Ginny, please let me leave!" Harry suddenly begged. He couldn't take it. He had faced the Dark Lord head on, but there was no way he was brave enough to face Hermione's shame in him. He loved her and he wasn't going to hurt her like Ron had. He had always known he loved her, though it started as a very important friendship, and it wasn't until the Yule Ball, when she had shown up with Krum, that he realized how he felt for her. Unfortunately it had been at the same time as Ron did. Later, before he had completely fallen for Ginny, he had felt guilty, because he knew he still loved Hermione, and an evil part of him deep deep down, felt a tiny bit satisfied to be taking something from Ron. Later, when he had really fallen deeply in love with her, he had shamefully confessed his want for his best friend, and had been met with a thorough snog. A lot had changed that day.

"Harry." Ginny said warningly. Harry knew that this was her stage, and that she wanted a full cast, but he couldn't bare to see Hermione so crumpled, knowing it was his own fault. The fact that he was still turned on only heightened his guilt, and he couldn't choose Ginny's temporary glee, for Hermione's long termed shame.

"Oh come on Gin! Look at her! She's nearly cowering! It's like she's hearing the truth about Voldemort all over again! Look at her Gin, I mean it!" He grabbed both sides of his lover's face and turned her towards their friend. "Don't you see how scared she is? She doesn't want this Ginny." He turned her back towards him and his eyes softened, as did his voice. "Besides, is this how you want your first time with her to be? Tainted by the fright of you pushing her limits out of want?"

"Harry, you can't mean-"

"Ginny, I love you, and I understand that I can't give you everything you need, obviously." He cast a fleeting glance at Hermione. "But I can accept that, and I don't need this, I have you." He smiled.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, and I don't take it back." He said firmly. "However, I want you to have this, you want it, need it! Maybe in the future, if you want we can try someone else."

Hermione's stomach lurched unexpectedly when Harry said someone else.

"I thought you said-"

"As long as you never need another man. Besides, I can't say that if I was in your position I wouldn't be thinking about it right now." He sighed. "I don't deserve you, and I definitely don't deserve to have everything I've ever wanted." He said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes you do! You've lost so much! You deserve anything you can reach!" Ginny suddenly looked angry, and Hermione was surprised when that anger was turned on her. "What's wrong with you?" She was nearly in tears. "He's the most loving man I've ever met! That either of us has ever met! He's caring and kind and loyal, and he loves you! And look what you're doing to him!" Ginny accused, pointing a finger at Harry. For a brief moment, Hermione looked down, before realizing quickly that wasn't what Ginny was talking about. She lifted her eyes to his face to find him looking away from her, over the edge of the lake. He looked sullen and hurt, but also guilty.

"Ginny." Harry said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, it's all right." He reassured her. Ginny shook him off forcefully.

"I will not calm down! It most certainly is not alright! I wont have it!" Her eyes flamed. "I wont! We made it through a bloody war, and I thought I would never see either of you two again! I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything else get in my way again! We all have another year of Hogwartz, and I wont feel empty again!" She cried. Suddenly she was encased in Harry's arms. He ran his hand down her hair lovingly, trying to comfort the girl in his arms.

Hermione was dumb struck. She couldn't comprehend that this loving couple could possibly need more. She couldn't even fathom that what they needed was her. Hermione Stranger, with bushy hair and buck teeth. She just couldn't understand why any body as magnificent as Harry or Ginny would need her for anything other than completely comfortable friendship, or homework advice at the absolute least. She momentarily recalled her first kiss with Ron during the final battle. How he had been so distant from her after that day, how he seemed to have forgotten her. It had been Victor before that, but she sensed it was because she was the only girl who didn't make her want for him obvious.

Ginny for her part tried to calm herself, but she just couldn't. She had gone a whole year without knowing whether or not the two people she was in love with were dead or alive. And when they had stepped through the portrait into the Room of Requirements, and she had vowed to herself that she would not live another year without having both of them by her side in every way, and that if they won the war she was going to make that happen. With Harry it had been infatuation and idolization before love, but it had grown every time she saw him fail, and it had flourished every time he had succeeded. With Hermione it was first year. She had hated the girl through out the entire year, but at the end, when they had both been in the hospital wing, Hermione had stood on shaky, recently un-petrified legs, and walked over to Ginny's bed. Are you alright? They were the three words Ginny had been longing to hear, and she was so surprised that this girl, this muggle-born, who had been petrified because of what Ginny had done, was the one to be asking. She had burst into tears right then and there in Hermione's arms. When she told Harry this story, she realized that it had been Hermione's bravery that she first fell in love with. He had agreed, though she knew it was the eyes.

"Why don't you accept him? You want me don't you? You liked it right? And I know you like blokes, so, so I don't understand. What's the problem? What's wrong with wanting to love two people, huh? If we love both genders than it should be aloud! Please don't tell me you don't love me, us." Ginny whispered.

"Of course I love you." Hermione suddenly blurted. She surprised even herself, and she wanted desperately to add something like: _But only as friends_, but she couldn't. She knew how she felt about Ginny, had known for quite some time, but she had been interested in Ron at the same time, and knew that Harry also had feelings for her, and couldn't bring herself to muck everything up by telling Ginny her feelings. Harry. Harry had always been her closest friend, and when she was younger she thought she might like him, in her third year especially, but then he had fallen for Cho, who was so much more beautiful and exotic than Hermione could ever hope to be, and she had rebounded on to Krum. Looking at the man in front of her now, and thinking of everything they had done together, every adventure, every feeling, every hug, she couldn't help but question her current feelings. How did she feel about the Boy-and-then-the-man-Who-Lived? She loved him certainly, more than she could express in words, though she knew many that came close. Was that sexual love? Was that what it meant to be attracted to someone? To love them unconditionally, and with great care, while simultaneously finding them to be undeniably attractive? Was it okay to be in love with your best friend in the world. _Isn't that how I feel about Ginny?_

Harry and Ginny stood frozen in their embrace, waiting in a timeless pause for Hermione to say anything else, neither of them wanting to ruin the moment of those words.

Hermione realized that they wanted her to break the silence, and she supposed she deserved that burden. "It feels weird to feel the way I do." She murmured. "I'm definitely confused, but I can't deny that I love you both to no end. You guys are my best friends," She saw them flinch. "But it's not a bad thing. It's the best thing. I love the nights I spend cuddling with you Gin. And Harry I will never be able to express how grateful I am for all those nights after Ron left when you just let me lean on you for support. You have been the weight that's kept me feeling safe, and hopeful, both of you." She nibbled her lip, and they knew there was a but coming, and both couldn't stop holding the air in their lungs. "But how can we be together? Your mum would never except it, and Ron would hate it more than anything." Harry thought begrudgingly of the night that they destroyed the locket. "Besides, what do you two need me for? You two are the Golden Couple, and who am I? Harry Potter's frumpy, bookish friend? The necessary female part of the Golden Trio, that's how the world sees me." She admitted, though she appeared as if this didn't bother her.

Her two companions were a different story all together. Ginny's face was beyond Weasley red. Harry looked as if Hermione had slapped him, and then maybe burned him with a hot poker in his stomach.

"How can you say that? How can you think that!" Harry bit angrily, and a bit disappointedly. "You know I have never said one bad thing about how you look, and you damn well know that you carried me and Ron through everything! Necessary? Try essential!" Ginny for once was silent, though she broke away from Harry to go stand directly in front of Hermione. Her eyes showed cold anger, but there was a fire of passion underneath. She was about 3 inches taller than Hermione, and though her eyes were shaded, because she was looking down, she could still see the pain in them.

"How can you be so selfish?" Her voice was colder than Hermione had ever heard it. Ginny's voice was usually so filled with passion when she was angry, but she felt so Slytherin just then in her expression of anger, that Hermione felt a bit frightened. "You're supposed to be a Gryffindor, a war hero. How can you be giving up on us just for image's sake? How dare you claim to love us the way we do you. If your cowardice is stronger than your love for us, than you have no idea how I feel." She spat, and the words hit Hermione like a Stupify. Hermione opened her mouth to respond, with a hand raised at ninety degrees, as if she were going to lecture, but she was cut off by Ginny's mouth on hers. She gasped as Ginny's tongue began to explore the caverns of her mouth, and her eyes closed soon after. Ginny grasped her still raised arm, and held it firm as she slowly lowered Hermione down to the blanket with renewed determination. Hermione felt her back hit the blanket, and soon after her other arm joined the first above her head. She moaned into Ginny's mouth. But Ginny wasn't trying to make this kiss sweet. She pushed more force into it, and Hermione suddenly realized, that this was a form of punishment. Ginny's kissing grew intense and she bit Hermione's lip roughly, though not enough to make it bleed. She was mad, and suddenly all that anger spilled into Hermione, and she returned the kiss with equal fervor, giving as good as she got. She was mad that they hadn't told her how they felt sooner. She was mad that they were springing this on her, but expected her to just understand. She was mad that they wanted so much from her that she couldn't seem to give. She despised how badly she wanted the same things. She paused in the kiss, as her mind wandered some where it shouldn't have.

_Her and Ginny both walking down the aisle, hand in hand. Harry saying I do while looking her in the eyes. Love making on the beach. A bump on her belly, and Ginny's as Harry ran about making sure they were comfortable. Two green eyed children running around Godric's Hallow, one with un-tameable black hair the size of a bush, the other with striking red that stuck up in odd places. Her, Harry, and Ginny, all waving as their children went off to Hogwartz. Love making now that the house was empty. Three rocking chairs on the porch..._

"It could never be that simple." She said aloud.

_"Why not?" _Ginny whined from Hermione's breasts.

"Don't you want people at your wedding? Don't you want them to only look at you? You don't want children that can't go to the Burrow, do you? You don't want to send them off to Hogwartz without their cousins. You don't want the house to always be empty of guests. You don't to always have to split the love between two people. It would never be simple." She whispered.

"I want my friends and family at my wedding, and anyone who is a member of my true family would come to my wedding no matter what. I want all of them to look at the most beautiful woman in the world. I want children who live in a world of pure acceptance. I want to send them to Hogwartz with you there to cry with me and wave. I want the love divided to three people. When have our lives ever been simple?" Ginny answered with a shrug, before returning to Hermione's breast. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes, but they were filled with unadulterated joy. She gripped Ginny's hair, not too tightly, and pulled her up. She looked her in the eyes blissfully, giving a small nod of assurance, she fiercely clashed Ginny's mouth to her own. They both put all their love and passion into the kiss, it was beautiful. At least Harry thought it was beautiful. Suddenly he felt out of place. What was he doing there? He should have left earlier. Now if he left they would hear the pop of disapparation.

Ginny suddenly broke the kiss and looked searchingly into Hermione's shiny brown orbs. "Harry?" She asked nervously. Hermione's eyes widened in realization.

"I'm so sorry! I guess I'm not used to two people yet." She admitted.

"Yet?" She heard Harry's hopeful voice to her right.

"Yet." She smiled warmly. He let out a blissful sigh as he walked toward them in a dream like state. It was a perfect moment of bliss watching the two people he loved snuggled together, watching him seductively. As soon as he was in front of them, he fell to his knees, as if to worship the two lovely maidens before him. However, Hermione had other plans, and swiftly brought him down, trying to kiss him. Harry pulled away reluctantly. Hermione momentarily lost her bliss, and began to panic, but Harry's hand on her cheek quickly reassured her.

"I've wanted to do this for nearly four years now, so I want it to be right." He said seriously. Hermione's eyes grew wide, but they quickly softened, and she smiled just a bit at him. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers, touching their lips together for the first time in a tender loving embrace, that had Hermione sighing in seconds. Harry tested the waters slowly, licking her lip lightly. Hermione on the other hand didn't want to take it slow at all, and determinedly sucked Harry's tongue into her mouth. Harry gasped, though it came out as a growl near the end. Finally they broke apart for air, both gasping for air, while grasping each other tightly. They looked into each others' eyes, both searching for something unknown, but some how finding it.

And then it got frisky, really fast. Hermione spread her legs wide enough to pull both Ginny and Harry between them. She still wasn't wearing bottoms, something made abundantly clear to her the moment after her wanton act, when Ginny gave her a swift one fingered stroke, gathering juices from her spread and soaking cunt.

"You asked if tasted like apples. Personally I think it's more of a banana flavor." She smirked as she pushed her slick digit into Harry's eager mouth. Harry moaned around her finger, licking it clean with fervor.

"It's so good." He said, licking his lips as his eyes glazed over in pure lust.

"It's so much better from the source too." Ginny commented. Harry groaned as his erection pushed harder against his confining swim trunks. "Do have a taste Harry, dear, there's no cream sweeter, I promise you." Ginny said breathlessly. Harry couldn't restrain himself any longer, and he instantly latched on to her sopping folds, licking relentlessly with utter abandon. He let out a rather feral growl that Hermione had never heard before, and it made her grow wetter.

Ginny loved watching Harry like this, so primal and free, it was intoxicating. As much as she loved to watch however, she soon lost all restraint as well, and found her own mouth latched to Hermione's exposed nipple. She sucked it hard into her mouth, scrapping lightly with her teeth. She was as relentless as Harry, and the sensation had Hermione screaming in pleasure.

"Oh Gods Gin, that feels, so, so good." She panted out, her words sounding breathy and sigh-like. Not to leave the other side left out, Ginny quickly switched sides, removing Hermione's top completely in the process. Ginny suckled, but sooner than last time she stopped.

"Harry stop." She said firmly. Harry did so with a slurping noise and a surprised, yet glazed look on his face.

"Nooo~!" Hermione cried desperately, her body writhing in protest.

"Gin." Harry whined as he kissed a path up her breast till he was latched.

"Just look at her Harry, so exposed, so wanton, so gorgeous." She whispered hungrily. Harry detached himself with a pop to stare in wonderment at Hermione's fully flushed eyed her with a child like wonder, but the underlying lust and want were nothing but primal grown male.

"I bet she tastes great with strawberries." He mumbled as though in a trance. That damn smirk crawled up Ginny's face like the Cheshire Cat himself, and it made Hermione nervous and giddy in anticipation.

"That she would Harry, what a brilliant idea." Ginny said in a pleasant voice that sounded far to innocent (not) for Hermione's liking. Ginny turned around, crawling out from Hermione's leg trap slowly and sexily, but most definitely determinedly. She picked up the bowl of strawberries pointedly, with a raised eyebrow to match. Unfortunately her joking manner ended there.

"Harry," Her voice was so serious. "I want you to take this strawberry." She held it out for him looking serious, and he knew what she was implying. He had better do what she said. "You are to take this strawberry and push it gently into our little lioness's vagina. You shall proceed to move it in and out until it is coated in her delicious flavor. When you are certain that she and the strawberry are the same pull it out and give it to me." She said. Harry's eyes widened to match Hermione's, but then a big bright smile crossed his face. He nodded eagerly, taking the strawberry as fast as he could get his hands on it, but still he held it tenderly.

He turned to face Hermione with an excited smile, but was met by her shocked and slightly fearful eyes. He frowned in confusion, but it quickly turned to guilty, as he realized the problem. She was afraid of his evil excitement, his darker self.

"Hermione?" He asked quietly. She nodded mutely, but he didn't know what she meant by it. He looked at Ginny for guidance, and she nodded firmly once. He turned timidly back to Hermione's blank stare. "Can I?" He asked. He took and deep breath and hardened his resolve. "Can I put this red ripe berry into your delicious quim? Please." He added hastily. Hermione whimpered in response, attempting to rub her thighs together, desperate to relieve the ache in her pussy.

"I think she wants it Harry." Ginny grinned. Harry didn't totally buy it, and continued to look at Hermione as if asking for permission.

"I-I've never...I've only ever...I mean to say..." Hermione looked nervous, but she took a deep breath, she knew she needed her courage. "I've never had anything inside there before." She murmured. "I've only ever orgasmed using a faucet." She admitted with a blush. Harry's responding groan was nearly a roar, and Ginny's wasn't any less feral. Harry lost control of his hand in that movement and reached into his trunks and gripped himself firmly.

Ginny had already started flicking her clit. Untouched. Innocent. They had a virgin.

Hermione for one was most definitely shocked by the reactions of her friends-turned-lovers. "Oh Godric Hermione, you're a virgin?" Harry managed to grind out between pumps of his fist.

"O-Of course! Wh-who would have had sex with me?" She mumbled shyly. Though his hand was smeared with his own pre-cum, he pulled it out of his trunks so as to pull Hermione close to him.

"Your virginity is a sacred gift." He growled. "No one deserves it, and anyone would be luckier than Felix Felicis to have it." Her finished on a whisper in her ear that still sounded harsh.

"I-I just mean...When would I have had the chance, and with whom?" Harry suddenly felt ashamed for doubting her strength, of course she was a virgin, she was pure.

"I thought maybe you'd done more than snog Krum, but I thought maybe it was Ron who had, you know..." He trailed feeling dirty for talking to her about other guys. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Harry's words.

"Oh Harry, of course I never did with Ron! He's barely talked to me since we kissed during the battle!" She nudged him with her arm. "You are the only guy that has gotten this far with me, hell no one else got even close! Krum tried to go for second base but I only let him for a second, and it was above the shirt..." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hermione. If you don't want to do this we can stop right now." He said firmly. "I mean it, you deserve the best, and I want your first time to be special...Not that I'm assuming it's gonna be me!" He covered quickly, coughing and spluttering in his nervousness. Hermione cupped his cheek and turned his face to look at hers.

"Harry." She said looking him in the eye. "It's going to be you." She said seriously. "Both of you." She said turning to look seriously at an anxious looking Ginny.

"You said boys!" She blurted. Ginny tried to compose herself before she spoke. "That is to say, ho-how far have you gone with, you know, girls." Hermione smiled.

"I kissed Luna once. I was frustrated with her loony talk, and all of that lead to a kiss. Which lead to a snog in the broom closet." She admitted without shame. Whether or not Ginny was satisfied by this answer, Hermione didn't know, because all her sly friend did was nod to Harry.

There was that grin again, the one that made Harry look just a teensy bit naughty. He crawled between her bare thighs, leaving kisses, and occasional nips along the way. When he reached his destination, he looked over his shoulder at Ginny once more, who nodded firmly. Lifting his stained hand, he lifted her till she was at the right angle, then with his other hand, which still contained the unharmed berry, he lightly touched her lower lips. Harry forced himself to make eye contact with Hermione as he slipped the fruit just past the lips, parting them to reveal her tender inner folds. He didn't slip it in, choosing to run it up and down her slit first, circling her tiny nub every time.

Hermione wanted to writhe. She was in ecstasy. The feel of Harry's fingers so soft yet calloused, a sweet contrast to the fragility of the ripe berry. His eyes were smoldering as he watched her intently, though she only saw him through half lidded eyes. Finally, when she was good and wet, Harry slipped the juicy berry into her. Hermione gasped in pleasure, and the moan that followed was hearty and deep.

"Out." Ginny said, and Harry obliged, much to Hermione's chagrin. She liked the feel of the fruit inside her, Harry's fingers on the rim of her entrance.

"Oh God!" Hermione cried as Harry took it out swiftly, the friction driving her insane. "Please Harry, back in, please." She begged. She felt so reckless, but she couldn't bring herself to care. This time Harry added a finger a long with the Berry, which delighted and confused Hermione, until he flicked his finger quickly and repetitively inside her tickling a sweet spot deep with in her.

"Oh yes Harry! Merlin that feels - Ah! - so, so good." She panted. He swiped his thumb across her clit, causing more warmth to pool inside her. Harry began to pick up speed with his finger and the berry. Hermione could feel herself growing close, but just before she could reach that peak, Ginny's voice stopped it all.

"Enough I think Harry. Bring it to me." She spoke in such a powerful voice, and it made Hermione want to lick the girl all over in appreciation. Hermione watched in unabashed curiosity as Ginny examined the fruit that was covered in red and clear-ish juices, before stuffing it in her mouth. What happened next had Hermione's legs spread like warm butter. Ginny pulled Harry in for a ravishing kiss in which they ate and breathed each other. _And me_. She thought, sending another wave of pleasure down south.

When the two broke apart, their mouths were sticky and smeared with red, and they were both panting. They turned their heavy lidded eyes on Hermione.

"Always better from the source." Harry mumbled as he knelt before her once more. To Harry, Ginny had always tasted like passion and fire, but Hermione was different. She tasted like freedom and fruit, she was delectable.

Hermione moaned and writhed at Harry's ministrations, but she was silenced soon after by Ginny's mouth. Hermione could taste herself mixed with strawberry on the girls mouth, and it turned her on even more.

"Make her come Harry." Ginny whispered between kisses. Hermione gasped into Ginny's mouth as Harry took her bundle of nerves into his mouth and suckled, flicking his tongue back and forth swiftly. She could feel herself getting closer and closer, and she could no longer resist lifting her hips off the ground. Each girl grasped a fist full of dark hair, and Harry groaned, the vibrations making Hermione keen. Before he could second guess his actions, Harry slid tow fingers into her sopping entrance. Hermione's eyes went wide at the sudden intrusion, but soon she was pump back and forth, desperate for the friction from before.

"Oh Harry!" She cried, it was music to the boy's ears. Unable to resist the rising and falling mounds, Ginny took a nipple in her mouth, nibbling and sucking at a speed that had Hermione at the peak. "Gin, Harry!" She screamed. "I-I'm gonna, I-AH!" She came hard on Harry's face, but he just kept pumping his fingers, licking all around her entrance, cleaning her, wasting not one drop. Hermione felt very sensitive all over, and when Harry finally tried to remove his fingers, she lunged for his arm.

"Please, just a little longer." She panted. He nodded softly, a small smile on his face. It took a few minutes of gentle licks and soothing, feather light touches, but Hermione was finally ready to release the soaked digits from her aching body. She sighed blissfully as Harry removed the fingers completely. He licked them clean, offering one to Ginny, who sucked it expertly.

Suddenly Hermione sat straight up. "I want to make you cum too!" She burst out, though the quick admission had her flushed red. Her two companions chuckled lightly at their adorable little virgin.

"Oh Hermione." Harry sighed, laying his head on her belly, running his hands up and down her hips. He kissed her belly softly. "You don't have to do that." He said with a smile.

"I want to!" She exclaimed. This time the noise was a groan not a laugh.

"Mione, you don't know how sexy that is." He whispered against her soft flesh.

"Oh come now Harry, if she wants to, you should let her." Ginny said coyly.

"I'd rather see you come undone for her." He growled, before pulling Ginny into a heated kiss.

"I can do both!" Hermione said a bit put out. That had the other two in giggles all over again. Well, she'd teach them to laugh at her! With nimble fingers, Hermione slipped her hand down the back of Ginny's bikini bottoms, pushing a finger in from behind. Ginny gasped into Harry's mouth, causing the shaggy haired boy to turn and see what was happening.

"You two are so...perfect." He breathed. He jerked a bit as he felt Hermione's other hand stray towards his still throbbing erection. He grabbed her hand, sucking in a breath. "Hermione, have you ever...Um, I mean have you ever held one?" He asked. She shook her head in the negative, and his cock twitched in excitement.

"To be honest, I've never seen one that wasn't a picture." She murmured softly.

"Oh Merlin." He groaned.

"Please Harry, I really want to." She begged in a slightly weak voice. Ginny moaned and arched herself closer to Hermione's finger. She loved these two so much, and they were turning her on together beyond belief.

"What do you want to do to him, Mione?" Ginny asked in a breathy voice.

"Um, I-I want to stroke him, and um, maybe lick him a bit as well." She offered, though it came out rather lame. Still her innocence and naughty words had both her partners in shambles. Without further words, Harry stood, and quickly rid himself of his only piece of clothing.

Hermione couldn't help feeling frightened at the site of Harry's penis standing at full attention. It was so big she was afraid she wouldn't be able to do anything with it, as her hand certainly wouldn't fit all the way around.

"It'll never fit." She cried. Harry looked puzzled momentarily, before he realized what she meant.

"Here Hermione, let's start slow, okay?" He said comfortingly. She nodded her head and motioned for him to come closer, so she wouldn't have to remove her finger from Ginny. When he was standing right by her head, she lifted a tentative hand out, and grasped him. As she had suspected, her dainty hand could not wrap completely around his girth.

Harry threw his head back in pleasure as Hermione gripped him in her small hand. Her hands were so soft, and he had a hard time controlling himself. Hermione ran a few experimental strokes along his shaft, before making her first introduction to his sensitive tip. Harry's hand clamped over her own, and for a moment she was worried she had done something wrong. Harry's hand tightened around her's, before guiding it in swift hard strokes down his length.

Hermione's finger stilled inside Ginny as she focused on her new task, but with a wiggle of her bum, she had another finger inside her.

Hermione pumped both her partners with precision, tickling them and stroking them in all the right places, but still they had not cum.

"Li-lick him." Ginny panted between pumps and clit flicks. "Suck his head hard." She moaned. Hermione turned towards Harry's leaking member at gave it a lick. Harry's hand shot immediately to her hair, pulling her onto his cock eagerly. She obliged happily, pleased by his rough, uninhibited actions.

"Oh Godric Mione, just like that." He groaned above her. Hermione was instantly consumed by her new task, and she sucked hard. "Deeper baby, that's it." He eased her slowly down his impressive length. Hermione removed her hand from him, choosing to take more of him into her mouth instead. Using her now free hand, she tickled Ginny's sweet spot in a quick succession that had Ginny writhing and moaning in passion.

"Look at her Harry." Hermione said quickly, before putting his silk covered steel back into her mouth, taking more in than before. Harry looked at his girlfriend, moaning and squirming in pleasure, and he came in Hermione's mouth.

It was surprising at first, but Hermione still managed to swallow every spurt of Harry's salty cum. She released him with a pop, and focused all her attention on Ginny. She removed her fingers, an action met by protests and pleas. But her removal only lasted long enough to flip Ginny onto her back, and remove her bottoms all together. Spreading Ginny out like a buffet, Hermione instantly returned her two still wet digits back into Ginny, and pumped hard, curling her fingers inside her friend. With one final flick to Ginny's swollen clitoris, the red head came with abandon like Hermione had never seen, but oh how she wanted to see it again.

"We-we should probably, um, cl-clean up, and, er, go home." Hermione mumbled absently as she licked her fingers slowly, but deliberately.

"I'll tell Ron to leave Potter Manor, we can go rest up there." Harry said, placing a kiss on Hermione's head, before leaning down to kiss his girlfriends still sensitive vagina, making her walls constrict once more. He quickly shimmied on his trunks, before apparating to his home.

Hermione suddenly felt the exhaustion over come her, and she chose to rest her head just bellow Ginny's breasts.

"What does this all mean?" She whispered.

"It means that we love you." Ginny sighed happily in satisfaction. "It means you're ours now, until forever." She grinned, kissing Hermione lightly on the top of her head, stroking the bushel of hair lovingly.

"Forever sounds nice." Hermione whispered groggily.

* * *

><p>When Hermione awoke, she wondered if it had all been a dream, but then she looked around. She was in Harry's bedroom at Potter Manor. She was in the big comfy king sized bed, two sleeping forms on either side of her.<p>

She turned to her left and looked at Ginny's peaceful face. She couldn't resist lightly stroking her lover's hair. She was so lucky. She wiggled herself till she was facing her right side, and couldn't help but smile at her best friend. He was so adorable when he slept, so free of all the usual stress. They were beautiful, lovely, perfect creatures, and they were her's! She was their lover, and they were her's. They all belonged to each other. It was bliss.

* * *

><p>The next day at the Burrow, everyone was gathered for Sunday brunch. Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, and across from Ginny, talking happily with her surrogate family. They all ate and laughed and it was all so cosy, so perfect, that Hermione felt nothing could ever be wrong again.<p>

It wasn't until after everyone had eaten, when all the guests were milling around, that the bliss was broken.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked a bit sheepishly.

"Absolutely, what is it Ron?" Hermione asked.

"It's just. Well...Look, I know I haven't been very open with you lately, but it's just that I-" He cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes. "Hermione I really like you, and after our kiss during the battle, I thought we would be together, but now I realize that I have to tell you how I feel for that to happen. Hermione I lo-"

"Don't you dare Ronald Wealsey." An eery voice said from behind him.

"What's wrong with you Gin?" He asked in confused anger.

"What's wrong is you trying to get with my girlfriend." She growled.

"Girlfriend?" Ron asked in utter confusion, which quickly subsided to laughter. "Good one Gin, that was real rich." He chuckled.

"I wasn't joking!" Ginny bit out, turning red.

"Right, you're with my Mione." He said sarcastically. Ginny walked straight to Hermione, and kissed her.

"My Mione." She growled. Hermione for her part was a bit to dazed from Ginny's kiss to focus on Ron. She gripped Ginny's hand and turned the slightly taller girl towards her. Still dazed, she didn't notice Ron's shock when she pulled Ginny in for a kiss of her own.

"Gin! What are you doing! We promised to wait a few weeks!" Harry yelled in surprise and worry.

"We?" Ron screeched.

"Well..." Harry trailed.

"Hey everyone!" Ginny yelled to the room at large. "I'm in love with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." She beamed smugly. Harry turned red in fear.

"Really?" They heard an excited voice from the kitchen entrance, and all three snapped their heads towards Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Oh dears that's wonderful! I'm so happy! Oh Harry, Hermione, I'm so glad to have you both in the family after all!" She beamed, with her arms opened wide, ready to hug them into oblivion.

"Mum!" Ron yelled in horror.

"Oh Ronald, don't be so immature. Plenty of wizards and witched fall into triangle relationships! Even muggles have done studies that say it takes two women to balance out a man." She said chiding her youngest son.

"It's Ginny that needs the balance, they're too much for me to handle." Harry whispered under his breath. It was a lie of course, he loved handling them.

"Besides, now we get to have Hermione in the family too!"

"She could have been in the family with me!" Ron pouted.

"Apples and oranges are both good." Mrs. Weasley said with a shrug. Ron scoffed at his family, before making a quick exit with a 'pop'.

The rest of the day was spent with Mrs. Weasley, discussing wedding plans. The rest of the night was spent entirely differently.

* * *

><p><strong> I sort of want to continue this, or at least write out a whole story with this pair. Sorry it took so long today, but I wanted to add some things. I hope you liked it, and I hope your birthday is spectacular! Also I would like to give you a round of applause Day of Diana, because this is the longest one shot I've ever written! This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written as well! 10,400 words! You are an inspirational mind that is for sure! I hope you enjoyed this!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know I wrote a Sequel to this called Shapes And Sizes. You can find it on my page. It's about the next generation based on what happened in this story. So if you think that sounds interesting, read it, if not, don't.**


End file.
